


Not A Perfect Soldier But A Good Enough Man

by Moss_Gatherer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Captain America Steve Rogers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Science Experiments, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, World War II, the serum in wonky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moss_Gatherer/pseuds/Moss_Gatherer
Summary: (ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE) Steve's is a soldier who is efficient and deadly but he has one big secret that could get him killed if anyone ever found out, his serum was defective and can only give him bursts of energy that'll last until sunsets. Steve ended up in the 107th, which was perfect until he found out that they specialize in the search and destroy of weapons and biological experiments, which unfortunately includes people like him. And his new friend and trusted ally has the highest kill count.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you noticed, I made changes. Big changes. Sorry but I had to because it's taking too long and I want Steve and Bucky to get into the whole drama already!

 

 

 

 

**Not A Perfect Soldier But A Good Enough Person**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

 

                               

  

 

 

February 3 , 1938

**Hamburg, Germany**

 

Dr Erskine put the last of his patient to rest. He could never get it right with the pale sickly ones. No matter what he did, no matter how much effort he put in to save their lives, their bodies eventually gave in. The führer had ordered that he be in-charge of the party's medical sector and it came with great benefits, connections, equipment, never ending supplies of money and a good assistant. But things started to take a darker turn and when the führer placed Johann Schmidt in charge. 

He turned from Medicine and ventured into experimentation. Dragging men, women and children into his sick experiment but ultimately, it was not the experiment that drove him but power. On the night Schmidt went out in search of the item called the Tesseract, Dr Erskine took all his research and ran away.  

 

 

 

February 6 , 1942

Steve Rogers

**Brooklyn docks, New York**

 

Steve ran as fast as he legs could carry him, his lungs burned with every step he took but he needed to get away. As usual, he was turning a corner when he saw a group of boys harassing a couple of girls when he decided to throw a pebble at them. The tiny rock flew and knocked one of them right in the head and then it all happened in a blur. The burliest one with red hair came straight at Steve and socked him right in the Jaw, causing him to fall over backwards. The girls took the opportunity to run away, one of them hesitated and wanted to help but was pulled away by her friend. Glad that the girls were safe, Steve picked up another pebble, rougher than the previous one and threw it at burly. It got him right in the eyes and he went down screaming. That wasn't the end of it because now Steve had two more coming after him, tall and lanky with a knife and muscles. He was so dead. 

 

He pushed past the crowds on the docks and in his confusion ran straight into a dead end alleyway. Steve tried taking a deep breath but couldn't, his heart was beating too fast and his lungs were not taking in the oxygen he needed. 

 

"There he is!" he turned around to see tall and lanky at the end of the alley."I'm gonna gut you like a fish!" 

 

Panicked, Steve grabbed the nearest thing he could find which apparently was a rubbish can cover and used it as a shield. Behind him, muscles was walking with just as much purpose and anger and it left Steve feeling a little scared. He was skinny, prone to illness and definitely not built to take on two angry 5 footers. He tightened his grip on his rubbish-can shield, if he's going down, at least he's going down with a fight. 

 

Tall and Lanky was first to charge at him. His height and weapon clearly giving him an advantage. With a single push, he knocked Steve back against the wall and grabbed him by the wrist, forcing him to drop his rubbish-can shield. Muscles was beside him and Steve saw everything happen in slow motion. Muscles pulling back his arm, ready to give Steve the punch that would no doubt break his ribs and puncture his lungs. Then he swung it down but the blow never came as another wrist, slightly more tanned, stopped muscles in mid-swing. 

 

"Why don't you pick on someone your size?" Another voice spoke out. 

 

"Fuck off soldier boy!" Muscles tried twisting around to punch the new guy right in the face but was outmaneuvered and sent sprawling down the alleyway with a punch. 

 

Steve was on the floor now, his adrenaline finally wearing off and his vision starting to darken. He could make out the shapes, a khaki-clad stranger taking out muscles and then tall and lanky, threatening them and then watching them running away. He could hear someone talking to him, it's probably the stranger but Steve's too tired and weak from the lack of oxygen to focus. All he heard was a muffled "Damn it!" before the darkness took over. 

 

Steve woke up to the sound of glass shattering. 

 

"Sorry dear," the nurse looked at him before picking up the broken pieces on the floor," didn't mean to wake you there." 

 

"What happened?" Steve tried speaking but his voice came out raspy. 

 

"You collapsed dear and a nice gentleman carried you in." The Nurse smiled at him as she picked up the remaining pieces of glass. "He's just outside. You're lucky he brought you in, you almost died dear."

 

"I-" Steve frowned and was about to argue that he had worse when he was interrupted by someone entering the room. Khaki green uniform.

 

"You okay there?" 

 

"Still breathing apparently." Steve looked up to pair of ice blue eyes looking at him with genuine curiosity." Thanks for...helping." Steve stretched his hand out and the soldier took it in a firm grip. "I'm Steve Rogers."

 

"James but I prefer to go by Bucky." He returned the hand shake. 

 

And that's how Steve ran into Bucky the first time and it won't be the last. 

 

 

 

 

June 6 , 1944

 

Private James Buchanan [Bucky] Barnes

 

**10km East of Normandy**

 

 

The air was still cold and the damp could be felt on their clothes and boots. The quiet after so much chaos was extremely unnerving. Bucky quickly stood up, ignoring the pain in his right ankle as he hurried to roll up and bury his parachute. The plane he was in was damaged and they had dropped him way off the course. As of now, he's not even certain how many from his squad made it. He made a quick check of his weapons to ensure they're all field worthy before standing up and making his way into the forest. If there were any more airborne, he's bound to run into them. They were the 107th, not the first and neither will they be the last one sent out by the United States to breach Hitler's coastal defense of France. 

 

 

As he made his way through the field he kept thinking of that encounter in 1942 with that kid name Steve or was it Keith or Jeeves ? Because right about now, he could use some of that blind bravery. He hadn't seen that kid since that incident and he can't really recall how he looks like anymore but one thing's for sure, that guy was dead nuts on playing hero and that made an impression on Bucky. 

 

 

He managed to cross the open field without any incident but Bucky could feel his heart hammering against his chest as he crouched down and slowly made his way into and through the forest. It was dark and despite his training, the occasional crack or hoot caused him to tense up. He tightened his grip on his rifle. One step after another and then- crack!

 

 

It was right in front and Bucky had react immediately by slamming the butt of his rifle into the figure when it suddenly moved out of the bushes directly into his path. He heard a crack as wood came into contact with flesh and bone, followed by a muffled groan. Still alive. Bucky stood over the crouching figure and rotated his weapon so that the barrel of the rifle was pointing directly at the man's head. He was about to pull te trigger when he noticed the uniform. 83rd Airborne Division...but the name tag was missing. 

 

 

"Damn it!" He hissed and threw the rifle over his shoulder. "I almost killed you!

 

 

The figure was still crouching and holding his nose, he was saying something but Bucky had no clue what he was mumbling on about. Then he knelt down and the man looked up. It was odd that in such darkness he could see the blue in the other's eyes.  

 

 

"I'm sorry. I was a little disoriented." The soldier wiped the blood off his nose with the back of his hand. "you hit pretty hard..." he paused of a while.

 

 

"Barnes. 107th Ariborne Division" Bucky offered.

 

 

"Right. Private Barnes." He nodded. "I'm with the- I'm Rogers, Steve Rogers." The man tried to get up while covering his nose in hope to prevent any blood from getting onto his uniform, a redundant act honestly. 

 

 

"Ah..." Bucky looked at Rogers struggle and felt a little bad for hitting too hard. 

 

"I know what you're thinking Private. Stop it." Sergeant Rogers frowned at him. "It's an accident, besides, I was the one running into your path." 

 

Bucky merely nodded, not wanting to push his luck. To be honest, he was glad it was Rogers, better an ally than a Kraut. "Well, Rogers, we better get going."

 

 

They kept low and continued down the forest path following a small steam, hoping the water would mask their footsteps. They ran into a couple more soldiers as they made their way back up. Mostly men from the 107th and some from the 83rd. Now instead of two there were a total of eight men. None of them have seen fighting before having been fresh out of training. Bucky could tell that some of them, like Stiles, still carry with them a hint of innocence and determination and hope. But he had read enough letters from his brother to know that in war, it's either the fight takes you or you get your fight taken out of you. 

 

Bucky was certain it was dumb luck that they made it through occupied territory without a single incident by daybreak. Well, except for the encounter with one unlucky cow that Juniper shot at when it moo-ed and startled the crap out of him. Somehow, Rogers had taken up the mantle and lead the way and the men were more than happy to follow. 

 

They eventually made it into the assembly point. It was a small French town, rubble laid strewn everywhere. It would have been a quiet, peaceful town like those you would see on a postcard. White brick walls covered in vines, flowers lining the window grills, the air filled with the scent of freshly baked bread. But the battle had taken all of that away, stripping the life out of it , leaving on the bare skeleton.  

 

 

"It's a waste. Those damn Krauts don't know beauty when they see it." Juniper commented as he kicked a broken flower pot aside. Bucky knew Juniper liked gardening and would sometimes pick flowers and hide them in his pockets. 

 

 

"I sure hope you ain't talking about your face Juniper." Bucky, along with some of the men who heard them laughed. 

 

 

"Hey, my mama gave me this." He gestured to his face, " And I'd bet the French girls would love it, even if you don't." 

 

 

"Sure, because it looks like a Croissant." Bucky retorted, drawing a laugh from the men as well as Steve. Bucky turned to watch the Sergeant attempt to keep it in but he was struggling and it made Bucky laugh even harder.  

 

 

"Come on man!" Juniper threw a tiny pebble at Bucky who avoided it easily. 

 

 

To be honest, Juniper wasn't a bad looking chap. He had an honest face, the kind you would immediately trust your child with. Dum-Dum on the other hand looked like a man you'd trust to disappear with your child in his arms. Looks like the 107th made it after all. 

 

 

"Barnes" It was Colonel Philips and he doesn't look too happy. 

 

 

Bucky and the men immediately stood at attention and raised their arm in salute. He saw Steve do the same. 

 

 

"Sir!"

 

 

"At ease. Sergeant, you are with me." the colonel took a quick look at them and dismissed them. He needed to speak to the Sergeant alone. Bucky saw Steve looked at him in shock and mouth 'Sergeant?'. Bucky merely shrugged and followed the colonel but not before he turned around one more time, his eyes lingering on Steve who was still standing there, reeling from confusion and shock. 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Do you know how close we are to the enemies?" Colonel Philips was looking at the map.  

 

"We are-" Bucky was about to reply when the colonel interrupted him.

 

"Don't answer that Sergeant. It's rhetoric" the colonel was now looking at him. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" 

 

"I do sir and I would do it again," Bucky looked at the colonel, "Sir." 

 

"Don't you sir me boy! If you weren't covered by layers of bureaucracy and money, I'd gut you myself" If colonel Philips was angry awhile ago, he's positively fuming now. "You were supposed to come in after the initial jump. Your job is to locate NOMAD and eliminate him, not join in the main invasion."

 

 

Bucky kept quiet. Colonel Philips was right, he knew that the allies had lost a Nazi Doctor who let loose an experiment and that the experiment had the ability to 'transform'. He also knew that they had intel that the experiment had infiltrated their ranks and was a danger to all. But Bucky also knew that he could not let the men who he trained and trained with jump in alone without him. 

 

 

"You're one crazy bastard Barnes." He sighed, "I'm pulling you out from the main force. You'll meet up with a British Agent, Carter-"

 

 

"With all due respect sir, I wish to stay and fight." Barnes looked at the colonel pleadingly. 

 

 

"You'll meet up with Agent Carter." Colonel Philips paused, "And that's that. Enjoy your final night on the front line Barnes."

 

 

"Sir, I-"

 

 

"Dismissed." 

 

 

"Yes Sir." He saluted and left the tent. Steve knew when the argument was lost. It seems that trying to push Colonel Philips was going nowhere and forcing the man was just going to make it worst. Maybe he could convince the British to help him remain in the fight. 

 

 

*

 

 

Supply trucks were moving in and out of the re-captured town, ensuring that the force is ready to advance deeper into France and push the Nazis back to Berlin. Men were everywhere, a mix of para-troopers and the infantrymen (mud-eaters they were nicknamed). The number of casualty was staggering from both Sea and Air. The exhaustion of walking two days straight was finally catching up to him and Steve could feel his body staring to slow down. He needed a quick nap but every time he closed his eyes, he sees them, the men in the planes. The roar of the engines of the Douglas C-47 Skytrain...

 

 

It was dark, everyone was quiet. Some were praying, another was smoking. Then a loud boom, then another and another and another. Flashes of explosions and fire from the planes and AA guns below lit up the sky. One plane took a direct hit and went done taking all twenty men, unable to jump, with them. Another had the entire wing blown off, then men inside jumping out too early, probably right into Nazi patrols. Then he felt it, a strong sudden shift, followed by a sense of rapidly falling out of the sky...

 

Then he woke up. His lungs heaving. 

 

"Bad dreams?' It was Morita. Another from the 107th that had survived. "Here." Morita offered him a smoke, "Might take your mind of things abit."

 

Steve sat up but did not take the cigarette. His hands did not shrink, thank God. This is only day two and he was having nightmares...looks like it's going to be a long day. 

 

"You think they'll sent us out soon?" He asked Morita. 

 

"Probably. They say we're gonna get a new CO and we'll be heading deeper into enemy territory in two days." 

 

"God, that sucks." Steve watched Morita blew out a puff of smoke and watch it slowly disappear.

 

"Welcome to hell buddy." Morita chuckled and pat him on the back.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2: The Road Block

**Not A Perfect Soldier But A Good Enough Person**

**Chapter 2: The Road Block**

 

 

 

 

June 8, 1944

Steve Rogers

**Re-occupied French Town, France**

 

He watched as trucks move in and out of the town, transporting supplies for the troops and he watched as men sit down, finally able to take a break from the fighting. This was the front line, this was where he wanted to be. Not back in that room, alone, afraid and...useless. Here, he was useful, he could help and he did help. Sure, he stole aboard a plane and jumped right into battle with no proper training and almost got killed by a private-no, sergeant, but he did lead them without a single casualty. That must count for something. 

 

Steve would never admit it but he had always admired soldiers, they were stronger than him, faster, fiercer and they protected and defended the nation. Then he came face to face with one of them or rather one of their guns and he had immediately developed a minor hero-worship crush thing. Or maybe because it reminded him of something. To be honest, the speed at which Bucky moved to take him out was admirable considering he had already been pumped full of serum. Then he had proceed to unlock and aim his rifle right at this face with little to no hesitation. Of course to make matters worse, Bucky was extremely easy on the eyes.

 

"You seemed dazed." Morita was looking at Steve with concern, "Are you injured?"

 

"What? Oh, no. I was just looking at all this." 

 

"Pretty sight huh?" Morita snorted. "I never got your name, your're from the 83rd?

 

"Huh?" Steve was confused for a moment before realizing he was still in the stolen uniform. "I guess I am. Steve Rogers, nice to meet you." 

 

"Morita. Pleasure." 

 

 

Steve checked his watch, it's only twelve in the afternoon, that would mean he had at least a few more hours to go before his body resets and he turns back into a smaller, weaker Steve. If he wanted to survive this, he'd better find a hiding spot and fast. Steve had been captured by a group of thugs on his way home from work and forced to be an experiment. The doctor who injected him, was also a prisoner. But then things turned bad, what Steve had thought was a rescue, turned out to be an elimination. The doctor, died shielding him but Steve escaped. They did not managed to get a good look at him and they probably never will because the building was burnt down later that night, including all his records. All except for one which Steve was holding onto. It was a manila file the doctor had passed to him and on it were details of an organization named HYDRA.  Perhaps it was presumptious of him, but Steve would like to think that Dr Erskine had wanted him to solve the case or find whatever answers that were in the file. 

 

And so that's how Steve ended up here. He needed a ticket to Germany and what better way than to join the army and jump in head first?

 

 

 

 

June 8, 1944

James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes

**Re-occupied French Town, France**

 

He spotted Steve sitting on a Sherman tank talking with some his squad mates, his legs causally hanging over the guns. Hell, that private looks like a freaking greek statue and he looks even better without the helmet on. He watched Steve's expression morph from one of confusion to shock and then happiness when he noticed Bucky walking towards them. 

 

 

 

" Let's start again.I'm Steve Rogers." he reached out and shook Bucky's hand. 

 

 

"James but everyone calls me Bucky." Bucky narrowed his eyes at Steve,"Say, have we met? You look familiar. Like...I've seen you somewhere..." 

 

 

"Now that you mentioned it..." Steve narrowed his eyes at Bucky who seemed to mirror his movement. 

 

 

"Oh no. NO FREAKIN WAY!" Bucky's eyes were wide with excitement. "Little Stevie!"  He pulled Steve into a hug and squeezed tighter when he felt Steve's arms snake around his waist. 

 

 

"If that's little,I'm microscopic." Dum Dum interjected. 

 

 

"It's him! The one I've been telling you about!" Bucky let Steve go, not noticing how red the man had gotten. 

 

 

"You mean that Stevie? The one that took on 3 guys, three times his size at Brooklyn Docks?" Now it was Morita's turn to look surprised. "Wait, it took three introductions for you to realise?"

 

 

"Shut up Morita, it was dark, and there a hundred Steve Rogers out there. You can't blame me or him for not recognizing each other until now."

 

"If you say so Sarge." Morita shrugged.

 

"Man, what'd they feed you in Basic? Steak and potatoes?" Bucky squeezed Steve's biceps. 

 

 

"Um, something like that plus puberty and I had a good doctor." Steve chuckled nervously. 

 

 

"You gotta introduce me to that doctor buddy. Good Ol' Morita here needs an upgrade, if you know what I mean." He winked and Dum Dum slapped him on the head.

 

 

They spoke for awhile, Steve introduced himself to a few more people. There's Dugan or as everyone seemed to call him, 'Dum Dum'. He's a tall man, almost Steve's height and he had a serious face with deep set blue eyes. But what set him apart was that mustache that made the man look like he popped out from the 1800s. Then there's Jones who's apparently fluent in both French and German. Juniper who Steve thinks looks way to young to be in this war. Last but not least there's Sawyer with the look of perpetual distrust in his eyes and Jim Morita who's heritage seems to get him looks everywhere he went. 

 

 

Dusk eventually came and they were ordered to take a break before heading out tomorrow. Bucky have yet to hear from Colonel Philips or Agent Carter but no news seemed like good news for now. He invited Steve to join the rest of the team for a quick meal. Steve had originally declined but Bucky was rather insistent that being from the 83rd and 107th doesn't mean that they're forbidden from mingling. "Come on, it's two squads, not two feuding families in fair Verona. Sir" Bucky had joked and Steve had sighed and agreed.

 

 

 

The team was gathered around at the back of the truck trying their best to cook some sausages with a makeshift stove in the middle. They had lights out orders but there's no way the men were going to let good sausages go to waste. "Can't let them Krauts see us." Sawyer shrugged and continued cooking the sausages when Bucky lifted the canvas flap of the truck.

 

 

"So, Steve." It was Morita, "Heard you dragged Bucky's sorry ass through the muck!" 

 

 

"Hey, not just my ass!" Bucky protested,"Stiles, Juniper and a few others were there too!"

 

 

Not that Bucky was a pervert but with the word 'ass' being thrown around so casually and Steve climbing up the truck, back facing him, he can't help but notice that he did have a nice- 

 

 

"Hey, have you guys heard of the of operation re-birth?" Dum Dum asked casually as he took a sausage from Sawyer. No one noticed how Steve suddenly froze. 

 

 

 

"What's that?" Jones asked. "God, don't tell me it's another one of those stupid plans they have to win the war."

 

 

"No, listen." Dum Dum leaned in to whisper. "So get this. According to my reliable sources, they heard something and think we should know."

 

 

"What did you hear?" Bucky watched Steve ask and then pop a sausage into his mouth.

 

 

"Well." Dum Dum leaned in even more and so did the men. "He didn't catch the entire thing but he heard that the British had created group of elite forces, soldiers so strong, you'd just need one of them to take out an entire Kraut battalion." 

 

 

"You sure you ain't high on bottled sunshine Dum Dum?" Bucky raised his eyebrows. "Because you do know this ain't no comic book story."

 

 

"Well, that's what I heard." He shrugged and leaned back. 

 

 

"I heard another story." All the men turned to Juniper. He seemed nervous, eyes darting around before stopping at Steve. He coughed a little. " I heard that it was a captured Nazi super-soldier. I have a friend who had a friend you see and he said that his friend, who happened to be there said that project re-birth was a Nazi Project hijacked by the Brits." 

 

 

"So now it's a Kraut super-soldier?" Sawyer chuckled. "Man, this just gets weirder and weirder."

 

 

"Honest. I swear on my mama. According to that friend, it was rumored that the super soldier was actually a child. Just short of his tenth birthday." Juniper paused and looked at every men around him. "They said the damn Krauts stole him right out from under his mama's arm after they shot her dead. Then the injected him full of juice or whatever and that lil' boy is now an unstoppable killing machine, obeying only one master. Hitler."

 

 

"Pish Posh." Dum Dum cut in. " He was not a child. He's a man, in his twenties, German but with a heart. Said he was ordered to kill a woman and a child once but refused, turned against his creators and escaped to the Brits." 

 

 

Bucky merely smiled and continued enjoying his sausage because right now, he felt like he was in the middle of a boy scouts campfire and he sure as hell ain't going to ruin the moment.  He took a peek at Steve, the light the fire caste onto his face made him seem also ethereal and beautiful. Not the gentle beauty of a flower but more a beauty of a well crafted blade. 

 

"I'm adding to this rumour mill" Bucky turned his attention to Morita, "Because I heard he's not German but American. Created right at home, all red, white and blue." Morita pointed to the American Flag Armband. "A new weapon against Hitler."

 

 

Steve swallowed. 

 

 

"Heart or not. German, Brit or American. If he's real, I wouldn't want to run into an enhanced killing machine." Bucky leaned backed. "But if I did, I'd be sure to kill him. Can't have monsters running lose, especially one that can take out entire battalions. And I'd bet Rogers here would agree." 

 

 

"Ain't that right Rogers?"

 

 

"W-what?" Steve looked up to see Bucky looking at him with concern. "Y-yeah." He swallowed and flinched when Bucky tried to reach out to him. "I-I have to go. You men take care, I need to get back to the 83rd. Thank you for the food." He climbed out and let the truck flap back down and ran away leaving the men to enjoy their meal.

 

 

 

Bucky had no idea what just happened. The private was smiling one moment and when he turned to him again, he looked like he'd seen a ghost. And then he left.

 

 

This was all Dum Dum's fault, now Steve's going to think the men of the 107th are a bunch of nut jobs. Hell, aren't they all nut jobs. After all, who'd volunteer themselves to be be thrown off a perfectly fine plane right into enemy territories?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's up! The next one will be up next Saturday! (or maybe earlier)  
> Hate it? Love it? Just drop some comments, I'm looking to improve so I love constructive feedback :D


	3. Chapter 3: Regression-Progression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did that take so long? It's because I kept writing and erasing, writing and erasing and then I went crazy and took a break.  
> I'm just going to upload this. Next one is half way done so keep your fingers crossed!

 

**Not A Perfect Soldier But A Good Enough Person**

 

**Chapter 3: Regression-Progression**

 

 

 

 

 

 

June 8, 1944

 

Steve Rogers

 

**Re-occupied French Town, France**

 

 

Steve left the group and quickly made his way to an abandoned building, it was empty for now. He needed to find a place to tide the transformation over. It doesn't always happen but if he exerts himself too much, it will. And for the past 3 days, he had definitely exerted himself a little too much. Every step he took deeper into the abandon house felt heavier and every breath he took became more laboured. Dr Erskine had not managed to complete the entire process before they were interrupted by what he could assume were HYDRA,the very organization that Dr Erskine ran away from. 

 

 

Steve trudged on, collapsing here would be too risky. There were no cover and any soldier could just walk right in and find him. It's funny really, to think that he'd actually let himself be experimented on..but it was that or die of pneumonia. 

 

He eventually found a small area where he could lay down in peace while his body re-charge, it was in the backyard, clean, quiet and if anyone stumbles into the area, they would definitely not look there. Based on his first regression, it had hurt like hell. It should be less painful as time passes but Steve couldn't take any chances and bit down on piece of wood he picked up. If he starts screaming, he'll alert the whole damn neighbourhood, better to have a jaw ache that an army on you, at least the serum could fix the jaw ache next day. 

 

 

 

 

June 9, 1944

 

James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes

 

**Re-occupied French Town, France**

 

 

"Hey, anyone seen Rogers from the 83rd?" Bucky whispered to the group on the floor and as usual all he got were groans and moans. Steve was probably fine but to see another Brooklynite and not keep tabs on the guy was hard. Bucky was a sentimental idiot like that, he formed attachments too quickly. The sky was still dark so maybe Rogers went to take a shut eye somewhere, he'll look for him later. Right now, he was needed elsewhere.

 

Bucky had been summoned to Colonel Philip at 0300hrs to receive a new order. He felt the dread heavy in his stomach. He remembered what Colonel Philips had said to him, that his priority target was NORMAD and that his decision to jump in with the main invading force could get him a kick back to England and spying. It's better than being executed but Bucky had no intention of going back to spying with the SSR. While he was charming and did occasionally enjoy the privileges of fine wine and warm meals, he had hated facing and making nice with the very enemies whom would, on any other given day, smash their skulls in. 

 

He cupped his hand around his face and blue warm air into it. It was a chilly morning and a good thing too as it holds the smell of decaying bodies and carcasses at bay, albeit temporarily. He had heard of the death toll, especially on Omaha Beach and felt his stomach churn. 

 

 

"You all right there Barnes?" 

 

 

"Peggy!" Of course it was her. It's not like there are other British Agents called Carter around that he knew.

 

 

"Hello Barnes." And if she noticed Bucky sighing, she decided not to address it. "Walk with me Agent Barnes."

 

 

"I'm no longer an Agent."

 

 

"So I heard." She chuckled. "You're a mighty soldier now. All ready to fight off those Nasty Krauts."

 

 

"Hey!" Bucky knew she was teasing him but it still annoyed him a little. 

 

 

The quickly made their way to a building, from the looks of it, it was probably some sort of pharmacy. It's temporary command centre now and in there was someone Bucky did not look forward to meeting. Hopefully the colonel forgot about his threat of sending Bucky back to England with Peggy. 

 

 

"Ah, you're both here. Perfect." Colonel Philips was standing outside the building. " Let's take it inside. Also,watch the debris,it's all over the place.I assume you have the file with you?" 

 

 

"Yes Sir. It's right here." Peggy handed him a briefcase.

 

 

The colonel took it to a table and opened the file, spreading the contents onto the wooden table in the middle of the bombed out room. It's mostly maps, records, details of their targets. And beneath the documents, Bucky caught a glimpse of something and pulled it out. One look at it and Bucky felt cold all over. The man or whoever that was in the photo looks like something out of a nightmare, in place of a normal head, he was wearing a skull. And he was pointing a gun at a kneeling man, his stance proud and his eyes hidden by the mask's shadow. Everything about it was creepy.

 

"That's Hitler's top agent. Schmidt but he's better know as the Red Skull." Peggy spoke. " He's head of the whole experiment thing we have going on here. And it seems that his ultimate aim was to create a soldier so strong, it would only take one of them to take out an entire battalion." 

 

 

That got Bucky's attention. So it seemed that Dum Dum did get some of that information right.

 

 

"And who's this?" Colonel Philips tapped on another photo that was on the table. It's a photo of a bespectacled older man in a brown coat, he was siting at his desk and smiling at whoever it was that was taking the photo. Bucky thought he looked friendly enough, in a grandfather kind of way.

 

 

"That's Dr.Abraham Erskine. He was the leading scientist for Schmidt but we've lost track of him a few months after Hitler's third Reich took over." 

 

 

"That was until," Peggy pulled out another photo from the pile, "we found him or least parts of him in an abandoned warehouse in Brooklyn." 

 

 

"So he's dead." Bucky wasn't sure if that's good news or not. 

 

 

"Unfortunately, yes." Peggy passed Bucky the photo of the abandoned warehouse where they found Dr Erskine. 

 

 

The warehouse looks like the old ones he used to work at in the thirties. But this one looks like it has existed since the early 1800s. It's not a very clear shot, whoever took this was obviously in a hurry, some of the details are a blur, especially the figures in this image. He could more or less make out the Doctor because the white lab coat stood out. But then there's the other guy, smaller, wiry, it seemed like he had turned around and was looking right at the cameraman. Too bad he moved to quickly or Bucky would at least be able to see his face. On the bright side, at least he knew the guy had relatively light hair. 

 

 

"What was he working on? " Bucky asked. 

 

 

"It's called project Re Birth..." Peggy frowned. She looked like she had something to say but then stopped herself and shook her head. " It doesn't matter now."

 

 

"Why not? " 

 

 

"Because we lost the...prototype." 

 

 

Bucky wasn't sure what this prototype was but he knew from the frown on Peggy and Colonel Philip's face, it was a serious matter.

 

 

"All right, I get it." Bucky sighed and decided to ignore the confused looks thrown at him. "You need me back in England with Agent Carter here to find this prototype ain't I right? But before that, can I at least say inform my men personally?" 

 

 

Colonel Philips sighed and massaged his nose while Peggy merely stood there smiling at him. Bucky straightened his back and looked at both the colonel and Peggy in the eyes, refusing to back down. His men were important and no matter what, they deserve to here this from him. It's the least they could give him if they wanted to rip him from them and throw him back into- 

 

 

"We need you here Sergeant. As unfortunate as it sounds." the colonel snorted. "It seems that the SSR's prototype is in Germany, somewhere." He kept his eyes on the documents spread across the table as he continued. " We have intel that the prototype might be trying to get back to Red Skull." 

 

 

"So the good doctor programmed it to go back to its original master should he fall?" Bucky was starting to see the gravity of the situation. If the super soldier serum worked, that would mean that at this very moment, they have an enemy strong enough to take out the allied force in less than a week. 

 

 

"I'm afraid so." Peggy picked up the papers and rearranged them before putting it all back in the briefcase. "But like all cases, there's always a silver lining." 

 

 

"And what's that?"

 

 

"The Prototype must be activated by the Red Skull to truly be under his control. Which means," She handed Bucky the briefcase, "if we get to him first, he's ours." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a shorter chapter. I promise, the next one, it'll be longer and I'll add pretty pictures too. :D pls don't kill me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hint: 107th destroys Nazi Experiments
> 
> Updates every Saturday


End file.
